Mulminnixx
Mulminnixx God of Rightful Vengeance. Mulminnixx (Muhl-mihn-nicks), is a devil-like entity that occupies the space between dimensions. It is the Lord of Rightful Vengeance, Retribution, and is responsible for protecting the abused and punishing those who abused them. It has been described as The Horned Beast, The Bane, and Satan. While it actually has no ties to the Catholic figure, it is often referred to as such anyways. Mythos Purpose Mulminnixx has been charged with the role of a "dark angel" of sorts. It protects those who are hurt, weak, or abused, and is made to punish and torment those who would harm or abuse these people. However, it is not a kind spirit, and is just as likely to come after a victim-turned-abuser as it is to any other abuser. It exists simply to right the imbalances of power mortals create among themselves, either through giving those harmed a means of getting vengeance, or intervening itself for the punishment. However, it will not give vengeance to those who do not deserve it. Such as in the case if somebody were to call it to get revenge on somebody for calling them out on whatever wrongs they may have done. in fact, Mulminnixx could possibly appear to warn or punish said person for daring to try and abuse its purpose for their own gain. As far as it is known, Mulminnixx has existed for as long as mortals have been hurting each other. Powers Mulminnixx's powers are largely unknown, due to its self-created obscurity. However, it is known to change forms at will, as well as create illusions and take possession of people or animals. It can also walk into the Void it lives in at will, allowing it to teleport and become invisible. One of its main methods of punishment is also to invade the dreams and minds of those being punished, implicating that Mulminnixx is fully capable of taking total control of the mortal mind and body for its own purposes. It has also been known to 'consume' people with its wings, a process defined by wrapping the victim in its wings and stealing their energy and soul. Legends Very few legends exist featuring Mulminnixx, as usually those it appears to rarely ever survive the encounter, or they are forbidden from speaking to others about it. Often, in the legends that do feature it, it is not referred to by name, but rather as a 'Dark Spirit', 'Horned Godbeast' or even simply as 'Satan'. It is presumed to be a very secretive and wily god from what stories there are, but also easily angered. Associations Animals Wolves, any carrion or predatory bird, jackalopes, hyenas, black widow spiders, rabbits, any horned animal. Objects Black stones, bones and skulls, weapons of any sort, teeth, black silk, balancing scales, nooses and gallows. Locations Foggy forests, voids, high mountains, deep caves, wide empty plains, abandoned/ruined buildings. Colours Fuchsia/pink, dark red, black and shades of grey. Worshiping and Cult Followings As far as knowledge goes, there are no cults, circles, or churches raised to Mulminnixx. This could be because of its created obscurity, because it does not encourage worship, or nobody has gotten around to it yet. Being a god that rights wrongs and punishes harmful people, it could be said that anybody who works towards these ideals could be potentially accepted to worship Mulminnixx. Appearance and Personality Appearance (While Mulminnixx is a shape-shifting entity, it has one main form. For clarification purposes, this will be the form described) Mulminnixx is approximately twenty to twenty-five meters tall, with grey skin. It is emaciated, with bones sticking clearly out from the skin, and in the case of its ribcage, emerges from the skin to become fully visible. These rib-like structures can extend from the body into claw-like limbs, capable of hooking onto and pulling in objects. In the center of its chest, usually hidden by the ribs, is a single large eye, bright green in colour with a black sclera. Its limbs are exceptionally long and thin, with a clawed, bony hand. Depending on whether or not they are needed, it will have large, feathered black wings that have a changing wingspan depending on the need. If it is experiencing a heightened emotion, its body will light of with pink symbols. These symbols are presumed to tell the story of how it came to be. It has a long, whip-like tail that is mostly used to subdue targets. It is speculated to have bright pink blood. Personality Little is known about the personality of Mulminnixx, but it is well-known it is a fickle and easily-angered devil. Yet it is also playful if in the given mood, with a penchant for trouble-making and mischief. It has a deep sense of right and wrong, and has intimate knowledge of the concept of equality, which shapes how it acts and reacts. It has been known to long for the day it is no longer needed. Category:Demons Category:Devils Category:Void Beings